epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TP87/TP Reviews ERB: Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted
Yay: I'm back with another review. Let's start it Battle Overview Rappers and Cameos On one side, we have American explorers Meriweather Lewis (Link Neal) and William Clark (Rhett McLaughlin) vs time-travelling duo Bill Preston (EpicLloyd) and Ted Logan (NicePeter). They are portayed quite well IMO, although I slightly preferred Ted over Bill. We also have Michelle Maloney as Sacagawea, EpicLloyd as Socrates, and Sam Macaroni as Rufus (which is cool btw) with reused footage from Joan Of Arc, Napoleon, Abe Lincoln, Genghis Khan, Beethoven and a Moustached Cowboy posing as Billy The Kid. Also Betette as a Bear (RAAAAAA!). Beat The beat's quite simple, with a slightly "electronic" variation during Bill and Ted's 1st verse and an epic chorus towards the end. It's pretty good overall Backgrounds I really enjoyed the old-style background for Lewis and Clark, but Bill and Ted's one wasn't that bad tho Length 2:16 excluding the outro. Not bad, it is quite a good length for a team battle Rap Analysis 'Lewis & Clark:' You can't be starting with Lewis and Clark, 'Cause we cut a path through MCs like a walk in the park, Here's L&C's beginning, which flows quite well. Surprisingly, they didn't want to start the battle. How gentle of them Then give 'em back a whole stack of maps and accurate charts, Showing exactly where our footprints on their buttocks are marked! And here they explain why they didn't want to start it. Can't say I disagree with them We're two travelling wordsmiths spitting hotter than a furnace, And we'll own you on the mic like the Louisiana Purchase! More synchronized rapping with more bragging. Good work on "Louisiana Purchase". ERB always get their history work done You're worthless! Your future selves should'a told you that. Now go back in time and give Doctor Who his phone booth back! Now it's up to individual rapping with Link pulling out an awesome diss comparing B&T's travelling booth to Dr.Who's one We discovered bears and beavers and prairie dogs and weasels, Rattlesnakes and catfish, owls, larks and eagles, Now they brag about how many animals they discovered with some funny dancing And plus flora galore! And according to our observations, These two dickweeds right here are severely endangered! Now they diss the two boys saying that, due to their raps, they're "severely endangered". They also curse, and that took me by surprise as R&L rarely curse We inspired pioneers and travelers near and far. You inspired air guitar and Dude, Where's My Car?. Now they do a "comparison" line by comparing what they did to what B&T did, in this case, the inspiration of the infamous movie "Dude, Where's my car?". Stingy but smart We conquered much greater dangers in our trek through Mother Nature, So step off, but tell Bill's stepmom "don't be a stranger"! At the end, they pull a joke about Bill's (step)mom. Eh, kinda expected something different Lewis and Clark had an awesome first verse with amazing flow, funny dances and jokes/disses. However they had quite a lot of bragging during the 1st part. Let's see the two boys' response 'Bill & Ted:' Bill's mom is hot, but that joke was most heinous. I've heard better insults drop from Socrates' anus. Ted starts out the verse. While he agrees' with the fact that Bill's mom is hot, he compares L&C's diss to Socrates' ass emissions.' That's my stepmom, Ted! Let's keep it excellent between us, And show these Boy Scouts how it goes in San Dimas! Ted's obviously pissed off and doesn't want to hear his mom being pronounced in the entire battle and then wants to show L&C "how it goes" in their school. We're quick when we spit like Billy the Kid with his guns, And you'll be verbally kicked in the nut-Sacagawea puns! We can notice a slight faster pace in these lines. They spit fast like Billy the Kid ofc. I also loved the part in which they compare the fish's size A teen mom carried you and your troops? They should have let the baby lead, and put you in the papoose, Now they say that a baby's worthier at exploring America than L&C, which is an ok diss And if those native dudes knew what white dudes were gonna do, They woulda stopped you in Dakota! They should totally Sioux! They also add that, if natives knew what white guys were gonna do, they woulda stopped them, which I think it's true Why don't you go back to exploring Napoleon's old swamps? Or you'll discover your Corps most triumphantly stomped! Now they invite them to explore Napoleon's swams instead of exploring America, or else they would get stomped B&T also had a good verse. They also tended to rap more lines individually rather than together, and had quite good flow, especially in the beginning 'Lewis & Clark:' Did you hear that, Meriwether? I think they mean to brawl! I'll take Neo. I'll take the one that no one knows at all! Gotta say, I loved the "Neo" diss. Also, Lloyd's sad feis maks mi cri ''' From the falls of Black Eagle to the Pacific, We put the 'dis' in dysentery 'cause we spit sick… (Caw!) '''I didn't actually catch the meaning of these 2 lines. The "dis in dysentery" line reminds me of DRFH Season 2 Episode 3.' Also, the line feels kinda "cut off"' Without Rufus, you'd be useless on the trails we blazed! You couldn't navigate your way out of a Circle K! Now they say that the 2 boys wouldn't even be able to navigate a supermarket without help from Rufus Send over Garth and Wayne because you turkeys aren't worthy. Suffering your raps is a most Bogus Journey! Now they say it's better they send over Garth and Wayne because they're worthless and then pull a pun with their second movie's name Not a bad verse, but I though the flow was much better in the 1st one 'Bill & Ted:' Man, they totally burned us. I feel like such a doofus. What do we do? I don't know. Poor Bill & Ted feel burned from L&C's disses and feel stoopid. However, help's coming 'Rufus:' Be excellent. 'Bill & Ted:' Rufus! Rufus kinda acts like the mentor in a fight scene. Like, when the protagonist's getting stomped, he has a flashback of his mentor which tells him something, and then proceeds to win the battle. Let's see if it's gonna be the same for Bill and Ted He's right, dude! We don't have to take this kind of abuse From some Paul Bunyan dudes in potato sack shoes! Looks like Rufus' cheering had a positive effect on the boys, which pull out a good pun in the 2nd line You rode a river one direction; we travel four dimensions, Rescue bodacious babes, and get back for detention! Comparison line here. Also a subtle (I hope not) mention to 1D I've seen your future, Mr. Lewis, and I don't wanna be rude, But spoiler alert: You totally kill yourself, dude! Hah, that was a low blow there, but quite effective. Good work, Bill So we offer you peace with these resplendent medallions, And we claim this battle for the Wyld Stallyns! Now they want to end the battle peacefully (which is incredible; I think they're the one of the few who do so) and want to claim the battle for their band Nice verse there boys. Let's see if it was enough to win the battle Winners and best lines I'll give it to Lewis and Clark. Though their 2nd verse wasn't awesome, their 1st one backed them up. Bill & Ted came veeery close tho 'L&C's best lines' You can't be starting with Lewis and Clark, 'Cause we cut a path through MCs like a walk in the park, Then give 'em back a whole stack of maps and accurate charts, Showing exactly where our footprints on their buttocks are marked! Now go back in time and give Doctor Who his phone booth back! We discovered bears and beavers and prairie dogs and weasels, Rattlesnakes and catfish, owls, larks and eagles, And plus flora galore! And according to our observations, These two dickweeds right here are severely endangered! You inspired air guitar and Dude, Where's My Car?. Did you hear that, Meriwether? I think they mean to brawl! I'll take Neo. I'll take the one that no one knows at all! Send over Garth and Wayne because you turkeys aren't worthy. 'Bill & Ted's best lines' Bill's mom is hot, but that joke was most heinous. I've heard better insults drop from Socrates' anus. We're quick when we spit like Billy the Kid with his guns, And you'll be verbally kicked in the nut-Sacagawea puns! A teen mom carried you and your troops? They should have let the baby lead, and put you in the papoose, From some Paul Bunyan dudes in potato sack shoes! You rode a river one direction; we travel four dimensions, I've seen your future, Mr. Lewis, and I don't wanna be rude, But spoiler alert: You totally kill yourself, dude! Pros, Cons and Score 'Pros:' *'Good Graphics' *'R&L are always awesome' *'Great raps' *'Good beat and graphics overall' 'Cons:' *'Some lines felt they were kinda "cut off"' *'The flow was meh in a few parts' 'Score: ' 9-/10 A great way to start season 4.5. Can't wait for the others The end Yup, that's it. I tried to add a few elements here and there. Hope you liked it! Category:Blog posts